Why I fell in love with you
by GAC-freak72
Summary: Zak is getting married and trying to write a speech, so he uses his 10 favorite memories of her. i hope you like it! GAC ZAKxOC Fluffier than a bunny in a bucket of marshmallows. Review PLEASE! My first fic btw...god i suck at summaries
1. Intro

ZAKPOV

_How am I supposed to write a wedding speech? I don't wanna sound all cheesy… Come on, you can do this. You love Tori; think about what made you fall in love with her. _I laid in bed stressing about this listening to my fiancé's soft breathing. She shifted in her sleep and moved closer, I remember the first time I held her in my arms. I knew then that she was the one for me, it just felt…right. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to that day and how I felt. _There are so many great memories of her _I thought.

Memories, Perfect. I'll pick my favorite memories of her. Now, the problem is…which ones?

**So… Good? Bad? Really bad? Feedback please? I know it's really short but it's just an intro. I have chapter 1 done I'm just waiting to see if people are actually reading it. Review and I'll give you one of my magical hugs.**

**XoXo**

**~GACfreak**


	2. Tighter Pants

**I'm baaaaack! Ik it took FOREVERR to repost but I just wanna thank Halogirl810 and animehana for reviewing…and we're off!**

_One of my favorite parts of filming in a strange place you ask: Walking around town filming filler video. I just find it so relaxing, getting to see the new places…am I giving myself commentary? _

"Zak!" Nick's voice snapped me out of my little world. "I believe we have some fangirls." he nodded to the pair of girls across the street. They were walking arm in arm down the street, giggling and glancing over at us. One of the girls, the shorter one, had curly brown hair past her shoulders and wide brown eyes with a greenish tint. The others hair was short and black with sweeping bangs and streaks of blue, her eyes were pale blue and grey. They were both wearing skinny jeans, the brown eyed girl was wearing a t-shirt that said "Ho una dipendenza da caffè", the girl with the grey eyes' shirt said "NANANANA" all over it in a lare pink font

"Hey!" I called. They froze,"Are you guys Fans of the GAC?" My only reply was the taller of the twos laughter: like insane-really-loud-almost-falling-over laughter. The other girl struggled to not spill her coffee all everywhere

"So…is that a yes?" Aaron asked. Her laughter had quieted now but she had a huge cheesy grin on her face and the other girl was blushing. She bit her lip and nodded, glancing at me. I met her gaze and smiled, "So… any suggestions for the show?" I asked. They both glanced at each other and laughed.

"Wear tighter pants." She said, a giant smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"It's an idea we came up with when we were like 17," said the grey eyed girl," if we ever got to meet you we would tell you to wear tighter pants." Nick and Aaron laughed.

"I'll think about it." I replied, she smiled, "what does your shirt say?" I asked the only word I could recognize being café

"It's Italian for 'I have a coffee addiction" she responded, glancing at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"What are your names?" Nick inquired. The taller girl reciprocated with the name Catie and I looked over at the other girl

"I don't tell my name to strangers," she replied with a small smirk," but I will give you a hint: escaping reality with an underscore. Come along, Catie, we have a movie to get to" she took ahold of Catie's hand and started pulling her away, "Bye, boys."

Later that same day I went to a HotTopic and bought a pair of skinny jeans, they were extremely uncomfortable but at the beginning of the next episode I had the tech people cut in a clip of me stating that I actually got them. I also went on twitter that night and while scrolling through the list of weird names that were my followers it hit me: she told me a name. I immediately went up to the search bar and typed in "escapin_reality" like she had told me. The only hit was the account of a girl named Tori. The profile picture was a black-and-white version of the girl I met earlier. She was one of my followers so I sent her a direct message:

"Found you" a few moments later her reply came: into my inbox:

"I made it too easy :) nice to meet you, I'm Tori"

**Soooooooo sorry it took so long! I promise to work harder on the next chap. If it sucks feel free to boo me off the stage**

**XoXo**

**~GACfreak72**


End file.
